


Safety Net

by enkiduu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, different kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr saphael prompt fill for: established Saphael + different kisses</p><p>(Simon grins so easily, gives a part of himself to everyone he meets. When he looks at Raphael, he smirks playfully, mischief in him mixed with a happiness that Raphael thinks is melting the ice around his own heart.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Simon says, eyes glittering brightly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Net

**1\. blue sky**

Simon is a hopeless idiot, and Raphael is inexplicably fond of him. He doesn't know why. Simon always makes stupid jokes that don't always make sense—actually, when does Simon _ever_ make sense? Sometimes, Raphael wonders if he's speaking another language.

Simon grins so easily, gives a part of himself to everyone he meet. When he looks at Raphael, he smirks playfully, mischief in him, mixed with a happiness that Raphael thinks is melting the ice around his own heart.

"Kiss me," Simon says, eyes glittering brightly.

He says it like it's a challenge. And of course, Raphael never backs down from a challenge, so he scoffs and smirks back, pulling Simon into a kiss, holding him close. Simon laughs into him before the laugh morphs into a delicious moan that melts Raphael's core.

He's like the blue sky, something Raphael never expected to see again, not since darkness had enveloped his world. He kisses Raphael, and he feels happiness bloom between them, in the way Simon's fingers slide down him and Raphael's curl in his hair to deepen the kiss.

Raphael may be teaching Simon how to survive, but Simon teaches Raphael how to live.

**2\. open fire**

Simon gets into trouble often. It's as if he has a death wish, which is ridiculous unless Raphael sits down and thinks about it. But Raphael isn't exactly the type to sit down and think about things, that would involve too much sulking and pain.

(Besides, no matter what Magnus says, Raphael does not sulk.)

So instead, Raphael saves Simon. Because he can, and he can't stand the thought of doing nothing. Simon is his and he can't imagine losing him. He does everything to keep Simon from stumbling into danger.

He's pissed, so he kills. For Simon, of course, but that doesn't make it better.

"What are you doing," Simon shouts at him, and Raphael growls. Simon doesn't get to be angry.

"No, what are you doing?" Raphael demands, feeling a fire blaze within where he should be cold, because that's how it was before Simon. Before Simon trampled in his life and Raphael can't let go of him. "You think you can act without consequence? The world is full of danger, and meeting it head first is not the way to go."

"I have to do something," Simon snaps, and Raphael is reminded how Simon isn't a weak fledging who needs guidance every step of the way, he has his own bravery and foolishness, and Raphael thinks he's long passed the line of bravery. But, Dios, Raphael wants to be with Simon every step of the way.

"Clary needs me," Simon says. It's always the best friend, and Raphael gets it, just—

"I need you," Raphael snaps. He stiffens, and Simon's jaw drops in delight.

"Raphael," Simon says, and he's smiling again. Too soon. Raphael wants to stay angry, Simon could've died, been gone forever. "Hey, I—"

Raphael interrupts him with a kiss that is like fire, crackling between them with fervent energy. "Shut up," he says into his mouth, and he kisses down his throat, feels Simon shudder beneath him.

"Oh," Simon says breathlessly, "is this make-up sex time—"

Raphael rolls his hips. Simon promptly shuts up.

**3\. candlelight**

He feels like it's too intimate, like he might be intruding. Raphael doesn't know what to say when he walks in. Simon doesn't turn around to acknowledge his arrival.

The candlelight is dim, mournful, and Raphael hates how painful this is for Simon, wishes he could kiss away the anguish. He understands it, but so abruptly, after Simon has become a vampire...

"I'm sorry," he says hesitantly, quietly, and turns around to leave Simon in peace. Say his goodbyes.

Instead, Simon reaches out and tells him to sit.

"Hi Mom," Simon says hoarsely, and there's a little wistful smile on his lips that breaks Raphael's heart. "This is Raphael. I'm sorry you never got to meet. I think you'd like him. I mean, after you got to know him. He's a little cold on the outside, but on the inside he's like a little plush teddy bear." He hiccups.

Raphael forgives him for saying that, but he'd better not be thinking he can get away with saying that again. He puts his arm around Simon to support him.

When they kiss, it's tender and sweet with a trickle of bloody tears, and the pain in Simon becomes a little more bearable.

**0\. simon**

Sometimes, nightmares haunt Raphael when he's unsuspecting, when he thinks finally, his demons have dissipated. He dreams of death and destruction, of crimson that spills all over. He dreams that he's the only one left, that his clan is gone, that it's all his fault. And there is always so, so much blood.

He wakes up breathing hard for the wrong reasons, and he's shaking. He finds Simon and holds onto him, grips tightly to make sure he's alive, not burnt to ashes by the Sun.

"Kiss me," Raphael doesn't need to say, because Simon understands him.

Simon holds Raphael. They kiss with desperation-mixed desire and Raphael can breathe, his soul can breathe, and he feels that much more alive, even if he doesn't think he deserves Simon. Simon is happy with Raphael and Raphael swears to keep it that way, keep Simon happy.

Each touch inflames desire in Raphael, and when fangs sink past skin to draw blood, so, so much blood, Simon makes it alright again. It's sweet and passionate, like Raphael is bathing in sunlight, full of warmth that he can't live without. Simon is the Sun Raphael cannot live without, now that he's found him. Now that they've found each other.

They think it's Raphael doing the saving all the time, but they're wrong, Simon is Raphael's savior, the one who's always there to hold him and knows what he needs. He is the world.

Simon is the only one who makes sense. Raphael has fallen in love, hard, he knows this much at least. It's foreign, confusing, but at the end of every night (till the end of the world, he hopes, hopes, hopes—), they kiss.

And then Raphael knows everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All feedback greatly appreciated :)  
> Come say hi on [ tumblr](http://www.en-ki-duu.tumblr.com)


End file.
